pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Clemont's Luxray
Clemont |location = With Clemont |episodecaught = A Campus Reunion! |caughtwhere = Kalos Route 12 |evolvesin = Prior to A Campus Reunion! The Future Is Now, Thanks to Determination! |episodesuntilevolved = Unknown amount of episodes as a Shinx. 14 episodes as a Luxio. }} This Luxray is an -type Pokémon owned by Clemont. Personality When Luxray was a Shinx, he was very playful and friendly. As Clemont saved his life, Shinx was very grateful and started to bond with him. However, when Clemont left Shinx behind after he breaks his word and promise due to the mayor's dinner request and evolved into a Luxio, a tension started to go in between them. Since he evolved into Luxio, he became serious, calm, and more focused on completing his tasks. During Clemont's absence, he believed that Clemont abandoned him and didn't care for him ever since he saved him. Nevertheless, when Clemont defended Luxio from Team Rocket, he realized the error of his misunderstandings and regained his trust for Clemont. Luxray is also shown to be loyal and always wanted to be with Clemont after the years of separation, which gave Clemont the opportunity to catch him so they'll be together once more. Biography As Shinx Prior to his capture, Luxray debuted when he was a Shinx. He first encountered Clemont during his childhood days at an old school he went to. Clemont took Shinx to the Pokémon Center when he was injured and Nurse Joy nursed him back to health. Shinx was very grateful to Clemont for being rescued and the two became friends for life. The two spent time together making new inventions, playing together, and having fun. On the day of his graduation, Clemont intended on sharing a cake he bought for Shinx and spend another day with it. But, before he can meet up with Shinx, the mayor asked him to come and attend a ceremonial dinner in honor of his graduation. Clemont reluctantly didn't want to but the mayor pushed him in the limo and started driving away leaving Shinx alone. As Luxio Years later, Shinx returned as he evolved into a Luxio. When he saw Clemont returning to his school, he ran off. It is shown that since Shinx evolved, Luxio became the school's guardian and was protecting it from intruders. However, when Team Rocket starting messing up the school's power source, Luxio went off to track down the intruders. When Clemont and his friends showed up, Luxio attacked them and ran off without stopping. Clemont didn't know why Luxio was attacking him and his friends, but he soon came to realize that Luxio mistook them as the intruders for messing the power source. Clemont even learned that since he left Luxio behind when he was a Shinx, Luxio lost his trust in him and believed he never cared for him. But just as Clemont was about to go and find Luxio, Team Rocket cut the power and started to cause havoc at the school. Luxio came and tried to stop Team Rocket, but was quickly overpowered by James' Inkay and Jessie's Pumpkaboo. Clemont and the others arrived to clear Luxio's misunderstandings, but Luxio still didn't trust Clemont. However, just as Pumpkaboo launched a Shadow Ball attack at Luxio, Clemont shielded Luxio with his body and Luxio came to realize that Clemont truly does care. With the bond mended, Luxio sent Team Rocket flying with a Discharge attack. After that, Clemont apologized to Luxio for leaving him behind years ago and he truly didn't mean to. Clemont told Luxio that they will be together if he can come with him. But Luxio refused and went down into the manhole to restore the school's power source. The next day, Clemont and the others were about to leave. But before they did, Luxio appeared showing that he forgave Clemont for leaving him and accepted the offer to travel with him from now on. Clemont happily burst into tears and threw a Poké Ball at Luxio. Clemont promised Luxio that from now on, they will never be separated and at last Clemont and Luxio are together once again.XY047: A Campus Reunion! Luxio teams up with Chespin, Serena's Fennekin and both Ash's Pikachu and Froakie to use their powerful abilities to break the large boulder to make the wild Lapras to move from the river stream through the ocean before they confronted by Team Rocket.XY048: Bonnie for the Defense! Luxio is used to team up with Serena's Fennekin, Ash's Pikachu and later Ash's Frogadier against a robot manned by Team Rocket who uses Vanillite and its friends from its evolutionary stage, Vanillish and Vanilluxe to forced them using their ice abilities. They use their abilities to stop the robot but is deflected due to the trio's ice powers. Ramos uses his Gogoat to destroy the blizzard with both Grass Knot and Leech Seed combination allowing the trio to freeze them with their Ice Beam while Frogadier slashes the air vent using Cut. Pikachu releases the trio with Iron Tail as they use their Blizzard to freeze them in frozen solid. With Team Rocket in their their frozen state, they were blasted off by Pikachu's Thunderbolt, Frogadier's Water Pulse, Luxio's Swift and Fennekin's Flamethrower.XY057: Thawing an Icy Panic! Sooner or later, Luxio notices Clemont's thoughts about Ash's bravery, determination and being courageous especially his promise to Ash for his Gym battle. When traversing through the Kalos Power Plant, Luxio along with Ash's Pikachu, Dedenne, and several Electric-type Pokémon were unexpectedly being controlled by some unknown force of electricity. Ash, Clemont and the girls broke into the power plant and being assisted by the Power Plant managers who tells them about that Team Rocket is behind the take over. They secretly tell them to reverse the current in the ring core of the control room where Team Rocket controls all of the electric-type Pokémon. After Clemont saw Ash trying to convince a controlling Pikachu while risking his life when he withstands its Thunderbolt, a controlled Luxio tackles Ash until it bites Clemont's right shoulder causing him to use Discharge at him twice. Seeing his Trainer risking his life and withstanding its Discharge, Luxio tries to resist control while reversing the electrical power current which changes from blue to red and it still uses Discharge to shut the controls down causing all of the Electric-type Pokémon including Pikachu and Dedenne are freed from its control much to Team Rocket's surprise. Clemont eventually collapses with Luxio and becomes weak and he was glad to see Luxio was okay as it calmly licks Clemont's hand and evolved into Luxray when the electrical power current finally back on and to Clemont's surprise.XY062: The Future Is Now, Thanks to Determination! As Luxray Right after his evolution, Luxray uses the newly learned Electric Terrain to shut the mind-control machine much of the horrible surprise by Team Rocket knowing of their plans are thwarted. Luxray, Pikachu, Dedenne and all of the Electric-type Pokemon use their electric abilites to sent Team Rocket blasting off once more. Clemont finally hugs Luxray with their job finally done. Afterwards, Luxray goes with Clemont as they head back to Lumiose City by riding in a helicopter and he also asks Serena to take care of Bonnie while he trains for the upcoming Gym battle against Ash. Luxray was used in a gym battle against Sawyer and his Treecko, which he won with a single hit from Wild Charge despite his type-disadvantage.XY064: Battling with Elegance and a Big Smile! Luxray was later used to battle against a crazed scientist and hacker named Belmondo and his Magnezone. Luxray outsmarted the crazed scientist with his speed and strength by reflecting Magnezone's attacks with Swift and defeating it leading Belmondo's arrest from Officer Jenny.XY066: Confronting the Darkness! Luxray was used as the third and final Pokémon Clemont chose in a gym battle against Ash. During the battle, he used Electric Terrain to strengthen his abilities and successfully defeated Ash's Hawlucha and Ash's Pikachu without any difficulty. But, when Ash's Goodra was sent out, Goodra used Rain Dance to cancel out the Electric Terrain and activated its Hydration ability. Although, Luxray manages to hit Goodra with Thunder Fang, Wild Charge, and Swift, Goodra was able to endure Luxray's attacks and launched a powerful Bide. The blast did a lot of damage to both Goodra and Luxray, but Luxray collapsed from exhaustion and was knocked out, giving both Ash and Goodra the victory against Clemont and earning the Voltage Badge.XY067: The Moment of Lumiose Truth! Luxray was seen drinking water with the other Pokemon before being spotted by Team Rocket. After the three Pangoro attack with their abilities to make them separated, Luxray is with both Ash's Fletchinder and Hawlucha until being reunited with Ash and Serena's Pancham. Luxray is able to find Serena, Clemont's Chespin and Ash's Frogadier by sniffing while assisted with Fletchinder to find them. Luxray is later recalled back when being reunited with Clemont, Bunnelby, Ash's Pikachu and Serena's Braixen.XY071: So You're Having a Bad Day! Luxray along with Dedenne and Ash's Pikachu were used to help power up a Pokémon Center when a power outage cause by a leak in the roof during a rainy day caused the power box to break. After the power came back on, Luxray and Pikachu collapsed from exhaustion and Dedenne wakes up due to falling asleep earlier.XY084: Adventures in Running Errands! Luxray released with all of the group's Pokémon to meet Squishy during the Poke Puff break and was later used along with Serena'a Braixen, Ash's Frogadier and Sawyer's Grovyle to help fend off against Celosia and several Team Flare Grunts to protect Squishy and unleashing their abilities to seflect their Pokemon's Dark Pulse before Clemont recalls it back.XY094: From A to Z! While traveling to the Terminus Cave, Luxray used his X-Ray vision to help find a way through the dark while helping with Ash's Noibat who also uses Supersonic to find Squishy. However, the group was suddenly attacked by Team Flare and Luxray helped fight the villainous team. But the battle was stopped when Squishy changed into its 10% form and defeated Team Flare's Pokémon. It is along with other Pokemon defend Ash's Greninja before he undertakes his special form against both Celosia's Manectric and Bryony's Liepard. Afterwards, it and other Pokemon cheers up Bonnie before they continue finding Squishy as the former remains in hiding while in its invisible state.XY102: Meeting at Terminus Cave! Luxray was later used to battle against Ash's Greninja in order to get it to trigger the Ash-Greninja form. Luxray started the battle by using Electric Terrain on the battlefield to power up his electric attacks. Luxray countered Greninja's Cut attack with Thunder Fang and used Wild Charge to stop Greninja's Double Team. However, Greninja was able to hit Luxray with Aerial Ace. But before the battle could get even further, Alain showed up and stopped the battle, since Luxray and Greninja got tired and the Ash-Greninja form still hasn't revealed itself.XY116: The Synchronicity Test! When Team Flare began their assault on the Kalos region, Luxray helped Clemont and the other fend off the giant roots that are investing Lumiose City.XY132: A Towering Takeover! He then battled against both Bryony's Liepard and Aliana's Druddigon, which resulted in winning and allowed Clemont to infiltrate the Prism Tower.XY133: Coming Apart at the Dreams! When Clemont made it inside with Clembot's help, Luxray incapacitated several of the Team Flare Grunts with Electric Terrain and battled against Xerosic's Crobat and Malamar, which also resulted in winning and allowed Clembot to send Xerosic down a trapdoor.XY134: The Right Hero for the Right Job! While Ash and Alain rescue Chespie, Luxray helps protect them from the attacking roots of the Giant Rock, which was activated by Team Flare's treacherous leader, Lysandre, and was intending to fuse with Anistar City's Sundial so it will create an explosion that would destroy the planet and wipe off nearly every living being. And after Chespie was successfully retrieved, Luxray joins in the final battle against Team Flare.XY136: Forming a More Perfect Union! After Team Flare's evil ambitions were finally put to an end, Luxray, along with the rest of Clemont's Pokémon, received Honor of Kalos medals for their heroic efforts against Team Flare.XY137: Battling with a Clean Slate! Known moves Using Swift Clemont's Luxio Thunder Fang.png Using Thunder Fang Clemont's Luxio Discharge.png Using Discharge Clemont Luxio Wild Charge.png Using Wild Charge |stage2 =Luxray |img2 = Clemont Luxray Electric Terrain.png Using Electric Terrain Clemont Luxray Wild Charge.png Using Wild Charge Clemont Luxray Swift.png Using Swift Clemont Luxray Thunder Fang.png Using Thunder Fang | Swift; normal; XY047: A Campus Reunion! Thunder Fang; electric; XY047: A Campus Reunion! Discharge; electric; XY047: A Campus Reunion! Wild Charge; electric; XY048: Bonnie for the Defense! Electric Terrain; electric; XY062: The Future Is Now, Thanks to Determination! }} Improvised move *X-Ray vision Voice actresses and actors *Yuka Terasaki (Japanese as a Shinx and Luxio) *Kensuke Satō (Japanese as a Luxray) *Emily Jenness (English as a Shinx and a Luxio) *Billy Bob Thompson (English as a Luxray) Trivia *Among Clemont's on-hand Pokémon, Luxray is the only one who wasn't introduced in Generation VI. **However, if counting all of Clemont's Pokémon, Luxray, Magnemite and Magneton do not originally belong to Generation VI. **It is also Clemont's only on-hand Pokémon to evolve. Gallery As Shinx Clemont's Luxio.png As Luxio Clemont Luxray X-ray vision.png Using X-Ray vision }} References Category:Electric-type anime Pokémon Category:Male anime Pokémon Category:Gym Leader's Pokémon